Reading Harry Potter and the Lightning Thief
by kgospod
Summary: AU Reading the Books. Demigods and Wizards are gathered in the R.O.R. to read about what Harry Potter does during the summer at Camp Half-Blood. None of his wizard friends know that he is a demigod. Will follow the Percy Jackson books only the names of people will change. Harry is afraid of heights and does not play Quidditch.
1. Prologue

_Summary:_

_In this Fanfiction Harry's friends from both Camp Half-Blood and Hogwarts and some of the Proffesors from Hogwarts are going to read what happens to Harry Potter during the summer and why he isn't allowed to talk about it. The only person from Hogwart's that knows why Harry goes to Camp Half-Blood is Albus Dumbledore he is one of Zeus's children from before they weren't allowed to have children. His friends from camp know he is a wizard and don't judge him for it. Also in this story Harry Potter is scared of heights so he doesn't do Quidditch like in the books. He replaces Percy Jackson in this story and Petunia Dursley replaces Percy's mom but she is still his aunt and is a lot nicer. There is no Dudley in this story and Vernon Dursley replaces Percy's step-father as his step-uncle. All the places are still in America this is my second reading the books fic with replacing characters so enjoy._

_**Prologue**_

A group of people were gathered in the Room of Requirement to read about Harry's life during the summer holiday's when he wasn't in Hogwarts. Some of them did not want to read about his life others like his best friends were curious about what happened during the summer since he never did mention what happened then, he just said he had a good time, all they knew that he went to some summer camp then and he was very safe.

The People that were in the Room of Requirement are as followed:

_Harry Potter _

_Annabeth Chase_

_Grover Underwood_

_Nico Di Angelo_

_Thaila Grace_

_Tyson_

_Luke Castellan_

_Jason Grace_

_Piper McLean_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ron Weasley_

_Ginny Weasley _

_Neville Longbottom_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Bill Weasley _

_Charlie Weasley_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Molly Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Serverus Snape_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Alastar Moody_

His friends were curious about his life during the summer and were wondering who these extra people were, so Hermione asked interrupting his conversation with the guy with crutches who was laughing weirdly, "Harry who are these other people?" That effectively shut everyone else up to look over to where Harry was sitting and Harry sighed for a second then answered, "Well you guys this girl here is Annabeth Chase," he said pointing act the girl next to him and she scowled and said, "Thanks Seaweed Brain," The twins, Ron, Sirius and Ginny laughed out loud and Remus and Hermione were looking stern yet amused. Ron asked, "Annabeth right," she nodded and then he continued, "why do you call him seaweed brain," Annabeth smiled at him and then said, "It's my nickname for him but, I won't tell you why I call him that." Ron nodded in understanding.

Harry then continued smiling since his friend and his girlfriend was getting along but, he would tell them later that she was his girlfriend once the books tell everyone. He then continued, "The one with the crutches is Grover, he was my friend in muggle school. No offence Ron and Hermione." Hermione just smiled and nodded that her feelings weren't hurt same with Ron. "The one with the black shirt with the skull on it is Nico." He just nodded with an impassive face. Harry continued, " The girl with black hair is Thaila Grace and the one that is sitting next to her is her younger brother Jason Grace. The little kid sitting next to them is Tyson and the othe guy is Luke." He finished telling his friends at Hogwarts, he was glad he didn't tell them who their parents were because he knew that the books would tell them and if Hermione was like Annabeth she would figure out who all their parents were quickly.

Hermione was surprised that Harry had all these friends from that camp he went to and he always seemed really happy when he went there, but she had a feeling that he wasn't telling them everything like he always did but at least now she would be able to figure out why but, she knew she wouldn't hold a grudge over it. Besides she and Ron always asked the headmaster if they could see him every summer but he always refused saying that he was safe from anyone that would harm him even Death Eater's couldn't hurt him.

Ron was a little hurt at the end of first year, when he said that he had to go back to his camp and he had other friends. But, on the other hand he was glad he other friends then just him but, he didn't want to break his friendship over something stupid again like he did during the Triwizard Tournament that happened last year. So he would at least try and get along with everyone that Harry was friends with to not break their friendship even though he knew that it was mended he had a feeling he was still on thin ice.

Alastar was looking at all of them like they were a threat and he didn't trust this Nico person the most. Sirius was happy for harry that he made more friends that he was happy but ws hurt that his pup wouldn't trust him with everything he even asked Dumbledore where he went to every summer but he always said it wasn't his secret to tell. Molly was really happy that the person that she thought as a son had other friends but she didn't want him being involved in a war because she thought they were too young.

Serverus Snape was sneering at Potter thinking that he was just an attention seeking brat, and he didn't want to read about what happened during his summer and didn't want to know how he was pampered to his every whim and how everyone bowed down to him like he was some god. But, what he didn't know that he was right about one thing but not everything else. What he didn't know was that how reading these books would change the way he thought of Harry Potter forever.

Albus Dumbledore looked at everyone and the books he had in front of him he knew that there would probably be a lot of yelling from Molly and some from Sirius. Chiron told him some of the stuff that happened during the summers so he knew some of the things that went on during the summers but not everything. He knew that these books will cause some heartaches for some and mend some worries for others. So he drew his wand and set off some bangs, everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"I know that everyone was sent a note stating that we were going to read about what Harry Potter does during the summer, these books were sent to us from the future so some of this stuff hasn't happened yet. The first book is called _Harry Potter and the Lightning Thief_ the others don't have titles yet but once we finish a book the next book will appear so please hold judgment until you have heard about it in the book first." Remus and Hermione were frowning and was wondering what it meant by the lightning thief since they knew that lightning couldn't be stolen.

**End of Chapter**

**Please Review**

A couple of the Harry Potter character's will be demigods I haven't decided yet so you can decide and who their parents will be.


	2. I Accidentially Vaporize My DADA Teacher

Dumbledore said, "I will start, _**I Accidentally Vaporize My DADA Teacher**_"__People snorted at the funny title but Hermione frowned and said, "Harry what does that mean you vaporized your DADA teacher?" He just smiled mysteriously and said, "You'll see." Grover snorted because he remembered this day and it was when he told Harry that he was a demigod.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

Draco sneered and said, "Well Potter you didn't want to be a wizard who would have guessed." Nico snorted and said, "Not that kind of half-blood you idiot." Sirius and many other people in the room were wondering what kind of half-blood it would be then because they only knew of one kind of half-blood.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close **

**this book right now. **

Molly Weasley was frowning and wondering why we would close this book when they had just started it. Serverus Snape was just about to stand up and leave since it said to close the book. But, Albus Dumbledore just gave him a look and he sat down reluctantly.

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your **

**birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

All the demigods snorted because they knew that their lives would never be normal. Sirius yelled, "Who lied to you because I know for a fact that Lily and James were your parents." Most of the adults were angry because Harry was lied

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you **

**killed in painful, nasty ways.**

All the demigods nodded in agreement because it was dangerous. Ron just snorted and and said, "Yeah right mate, you are the most pessimistic person that I know." Hermione rolled her eyes at him and said, "Honestly Ronald, have you forgotten that Harry almost gets killed every year." Ron blushed a Weasley red in embarasememt. Remus said, "Cub what does that mean get you killed in painful ways and what goes on at that camp of yours." Sirus looked at me weirdly too he knew that I had a hero's streak but didn't know what went on at camp. Molly Weasley was a second away from crying.

**If you're a normal wizard, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read **

**on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

Annabeth snorted and said, "Yeah right Harry you are not normal in fact none of us are normal in fact some of us aren't even wizards." Remus looked at her curiously and said, "What do you mean you're not wizards, are you a muggle." Nico was the one that answered, "We aren't muggles either, I think the book will explain soon." Remus nodded his head even though he still didn't understand.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring **

**inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, **

**it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

Molly Weasley said frantically, "Who will come after you?" Sirius was worried too about his godson and didn't have the heart to scold her.

**Don't say I didn't warn you. My name is Harry Potter.**

Draco Malfoy sneered and said, "Really Potter, I thought you were Victor Krum," Harry had to hold back Anabeth and Ron from pumuling him. Minverva snapped at Draco and said, "Mr. Malfoy don't antagonize other students." Snape just sneered at Potter's stupidity. Draco Malfoy only rolled his eyes in response.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was only a student at Hogwarts**

**for wizards and witches. **

Eveyone except the demigods cheered for Hogwarts. Snape sneered at their childish antics like they were all scum.

**Am I a troubled kid? Yeah. You could say that.**

Fred and George laughed at that. Mrs. Weasley gave then a stern look and they shut up but looked innocent.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things **

**really started going bad last May, when our Second year class in History of Magic took a field trip to London— twenty-eight wizards and two teachers on the Knight Bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and **

**Roman stuff.**

Hermione squeeled and said, "That was so much fun to learn all about the Greek and their myths." Annabeth agreed with her and said, "I know I love that museum," They starting talking about the museum non-stop. Snape eventually had to threaten Hermione with detention and then they stopped talking. Ron made a face behind her back but his sister saw him and was trying to stifle a laugh.

**I know—it sounds like torture. Most field trips are.**

Hermione glared at Harry and said, "Harry field trips are not torture they are very educational." Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I know that Hermione but if you have ADHD then they are." Hermione's ears turned red and then she mumbled a sorry.

**But Mr. Brunner, our substitute History of Magic teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

Everyone smiled he was a great teacher, even Snape couldn't dislike him he was a better teacher than Quirrel. Sirius asked, "Who's Mr. Brunner?" Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity and didn't answer him.

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning **

**hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed robe, which always smelled like **

**coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let **

**us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and **

**weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

McGonagall glared at Harry and said, "Really Mr. Potter if you would just pay attention to my class then you wouldn't fall asleep. Like you did in the first two years, but then you started being awake after that." Harry looked sheepish and mumbled an apology. Snape sneered he was just as arrogant as his father thinking he was too good to pay attention in class.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get **

**in trouble.**

Hermione, Ron and Ginny groaned. Harry glared at them and said, "What's the matter with you guys." Ginny responded, "You not getting in trouble is like Quidditch without the snitch." Harry responded, "I don't go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me." Annabeth, Nico, Tyson, and Grover snickered because it was the same for them as well but they were demigods so trouble always finds them no matter what.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Of course you are."

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when **

**we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary **

**War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled **

**anyway.**

Everyone was laughing at that, then Fred and George said, "You are coming pranking with us no exceptions." Remus's lips were also twitching in amusement because that is what James would have done as well. Hermione and Molly snapped out, "That isn't funny someone could get hurt." Grover was blaaing hard and he thought Fred and George remind him of the twins at camp.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade primary muggle school, when we took **

**a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong **

**lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before **

**that... **

More laughing and Sirius was thinking he was so James's son, even McGonagall's lips were twitching even though she was trying to look stern. Dumbledore was chuckling as well and his eyes were twinkling in amusement.

**Well, you get the idea.**

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

Annabeth groaned and said, "Don't jinx it." That is when the monsters start to appear she thought.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Draco Malfoy, the blond haired kid, hitting two of my best friends in the back of their head with **

**chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwiches. **

Hermione, Ron and Grover glared at Draco remembrering that incident. Snape was glaring at his godson for doing something so stupid. McGonagall snapped, "Mr. Malfoy that was highly inappropriate of you, you were acting like a little kid." Dumbledore was looking disapoving at him. Draco was trying to sink onto the floor with everyone glaring at him.

**They were an easy target.**

They both yelled, "Oi!" and then glared at him with barely any heat in it.

**Grover was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several **

**grades, because he was the only Second Year with acne and the start of a wispy **

**beard on his chin.**

Ginny turned green in disgust, and Neville was trying to pat her on the back to calm her. She gave him a weak smile in appreciation.

**On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing **

**him from Quidditch for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular **

**disease in his legs. **

Hermione asked the headmaster curiously, "Professor Dumbledore, why couldn't Madam Pomphrey heal him," because she knew that she could heal anything even most diseases. Dumbledore lied to Hermione because he knew that it would soon be revealed anyway, "He has a disease that can't be cured, Miss Granger. So no healer can heal it not even Proffesor Snape." Molly Weasley lept out of her seat and gave Grover a huge hug because she thought he need it. He patted her awkwardly on the back. Tyson and Thailia were snickering at Grover in amusement.

**He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let **

**that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the **

**Great Hall.**

Draco Malfoy laughed at that, then he saw him glaring at him so he stopped.

**Anyway, Draco Malfoy was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly **

**brown hair, and he knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was **

**already on probation. **

Snape snarled in disgust of course he is the headmaster favors him. But, he didn't like the way his godson was acting.

**Serverus Snape had threatened me with death by expulsion if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

Snape's lips twitched a bit because that was true he was close to taking him to the headmaster's office and having him expelled.

**"I'm going to kill him," I mumbled.**

Draco glared at Harry Potter because he was thinking the same thing. Ron mumbled, "I wish you did kill him." Thankfully Hermione didn't hear him.

**Hermione tried to calm me down. "It's okay, Harry and don't do anything stupid."**

People were looking at her disbelief. Nico said, "Really you expect him not to do anything stupid." Hermione blushed and said, "Well no I was just trying to keep him out of trouble." Harry smiled at her in thanks.

**Ron said, "Yeah don't worry about the git. He is an arse." Hermione whacked him in the back of his head for his language.**

Molly Weasley yelled at Ron, "Ronald Weasley, watch your language. Hermione dear thank you for doing that." Ron mumbled, "Yes mum," Hermione said a weak, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

**He dodged another piece of Draco's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

Harry smiled in thanks at Grover for doing that.

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if **

**anything happens." Hermione agreed with him completely.**

Harry mocked glared at Hermione and Hermione wacked him in the arm slightly. Ron was snickering at him, and Fred and George were high fiving each other.

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd Draco Malfoy right then and there. **

**Expulsion would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to **

**get myself into.**

Everyone looked at Harry in disbelief, and he looked at everyone and then said, "What." Ron looked at Harry and then said, "Remember the stone, Quirrel in the Chamber, Dementors, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Harry said in his defense, "I was twelve." Annabeth just shook her head at her boyfriend.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, **

**past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand **

**years.**

Everyone who was there nodded their heads in agreement it was a grand sight.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the **

**top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about **

**our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to **

**what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me **

**was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, **

**Gilderoy Lockhart, would give me the evil eye.**

Hermione and Ron looked confused, and then Ron said, "Who is Gilderoy Lockhart?" Hermione was racking through her brain trying to remember him but, her mind came up blank. Minerva looked at Albus and said, "Albus I don't remember a Gilderoy Lockhart in 2nd year who is he," Dumbledore said, "If the book doesn't explain by the end of this chapter I will." Hermione and Ron nodded their heads in acceptance even though Hermione did reluctantly.

**Gilderoy Lockhart was this teacher who every girl loved and always wore a black **

**leather robe, even though he was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to **

**ride a Nimbus right into your common Room. He had come Hogwarts halfway through the year, when our last DADA teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

Hermione and Ron still didn't remember that neither did Fred, George, Ginny and Draco.

**From her first day, Gilderoy loved Draco Malfoy and figured I was devil **

**spawn. He would point his crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real **

**sweet, and I knew I was going to detention for a month.**

Sirius was glaring at book because Lockhart was going to give his godson a detention for no reason Remus wasn't looking any better.

**One time, after he'd made me erase answers out of old Arithmancy workbooks until **

**midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Lockhart was human. He looked at me, **

**real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right." But, Hermione and Ron looked at him like he was crazy.**

Ron agreed with himself even though he doesn't remember that. Hermione glared at Harry and said, "You shouldn't say that about teachers." Harry didn't even apologize because know he knew that he wasn't human.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Draco Malfoy snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and **

**I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

Snape snapped and said, "10 points from Gryffindor," Harry glared at him and then a note appeared in front of Dumbledore and it said,

_Everyone,_

_You cannot take points away for actions that have happened in these books. Also you cannot use your wands either. _

_Sincerely,_

_People from the Future_

Snape glared at Harry Potter one more time and Fred and George were laughing out loud at Malfoy's predicament. Malfoy was glaring so hard at them and he wished that they were on fire.

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Potter," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us **

**what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually **

**recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

Nico said, "Well done Harry you knew something about Mythology," he only said that because none of the wizards beside Albus Dumbledore knew the greek gods were real. Harry mocked glared at him.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

Thaila and the rest of the demigods were looking at Harry in disbelief. Hermione shook her head and said, "Seriously, Harry a god, Kronos was a titan not a god."

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the **

**gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave **

**Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, **

**Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

Ron was looking green at this. Hermione nodded because she remembered this and was glad that Harry knew all this stuff even though he can't remember a lot stuff he was really good at Greek Mythology for some reason. The same thing went for Grover but she couldn't help have a feeling that it was connected somehow.

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. "—and so there was this big fight **

**between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

Remus looked impressed and said, "Wow you summed up a 10 year war pretty fast." Snape was slightly impressed as well but didn't say anything and kept a blank face. Harry blushed slightly in embarrassment.

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Draco Malfoy mumbled to his two goons, "Like we're going to use this in real life." They snickered stupidly.**

The demigods laughed at this because it was true. The wizards except for Luna were looking at them like they were crazy. Ginny asked, "Guys why are you guys laughing that isn't funny." Thaila calmed down enough to answer, "You guys will find out very soon." The wizards groaned seeing that it was going to be a repeatable response.

"**Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate **

**his kids.'"**

Fred

**"And why, Mr. Potter," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Mr. Malfoy's excellent **

**question, does this matter in real life?"**

Hermione was still wondering why he asked that, but she had a feeling that it was all connected but she still wasn't sure how.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

Fred and George laughed at this.

**"Shut up," Malfoy hissed, his face even redder than his blonde-white hair.**

They laughed even harder, so did Ron and Hermione and they were there it was weird seeing him go red. Malfoy was doing the same thing in the present.

**At least Draco got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught him **

**saying and doing anything wrong besides Snape. He had radar ears.**

Snape was smirking in triumph because it was true all the other teachers were ignorant of what Potter did and sooner or later he would catch him in everything he ever did.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, 3 points to Griffinor, Mr. Potter. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his **

**remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, **

**it's time for lunch. Proffesor Lockhart, would you lead us back outside?"**

People were looking green again at the end of the explanation.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each **

**other around and acting like doofuses.**

**Grover, Hermione, Ron and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Potter."**

Sirius was leaning in because he thought that Harry would be in trouble and was going to start yelling if it was for something stupid. Molly Weasley was about to do the same thing.

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that **

**could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

People nodded in the room because they have seen the same thing in Albus Dumbledore's eyes when they looked into them.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?" "About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

Remus said, "That doesn't make any sense," but he saw how the people at camp were looking at each other like it did apply in real life but that didn't make any sense. Hermione was thinking that Mr. Brunner almost made it seem that the Greek Gods were real but that wasn't true was it.

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat **

**it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Harry Potter."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a **

**suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point **

**against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner **

**expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have **

**dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above an A in my **

**life here at Hogwarts.**

Sirius was surprised at that he didn't know that his godson had ADD. Remus knew that Albus Dumbledore told him that when he got hired so he knew that was why he never gave Harry high grades on his homework. Snape sneered and thought the brat is lying and he is just doing that just to get attention. But a voice in the back of his mind that sounded like Lily was saying, _'You know that is true just admit it'_ he just ignored the voice no matter what it said. Hermione understood now why his words were jumbled up sometimes when he wrote, he had ADD she was vowing to work on that.

**No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just **

**couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

Hermione just looked at Harry in pity. He ignored her.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad **

**look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the **

**foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

Ginny smiled because that was fun watching the muggles past by on foot.

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over **

**the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the **

**weather all across England had been weird since Christmas. We'd had **

**massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have **

**been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Molly Weasley said, "That was terrible I had to keep the windows shut at all times and Arthur was home all that time," Ron was nodding in agreement a lot of Quidditch games were cancelled that year it was very depressing.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with **

**Wizard crackers. Draco Malfoy was trying to pickpocket something from a **

**lady's purse, and, of course, Gilderoy Lockhart wasn't seeing a thing.**

People were glaring at Malfoy again, and Snape was looking on in disappoint at his godson, he was going to give him a long talk when this was over.

**Grover, Hermine, Ron and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

Annabeth gave her boyfriend a hug and whispered in his ear, "You are not a freak, you hear me Harrison." Harry smiled in appreciation and gave her a hug in return. Remus smiled at the interaction because he heard everything she said, and he had a feeling that they were a lot closer than they let on.

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I **

**mean—I'm not a genius." Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I **

**thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel **

**better, then Ron said, "Can I have your Chocolate Frog?"**

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Boys," Remus was drooling at the mention of Chocolate Frogs. The Room conjured up a bunch of them and Ron and Remus took almost the whole batch.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

Molly smiled and thought that was sweet even though she thought he should eat more because he was way too thin.

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Surrey, and thought about my aunt's **

**apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since **

**Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump onto the Knight Bus and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. **

Sirius smiled sadly because he was glad he had place to call home besides Hogwarts.

**She'd send me right back to Hogwarts, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was 6****th**** in 2 years and I was probably going to be suspended again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. **

The Weasleys nodded in agreement it was the same with their mom they could never stand to upset her in any way. Sure she could be a pain in the arse sometimes but that is why they loved her.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate **

**celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of **

**his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Draco Malfoy appeared in front of me **

**with his ugly friends—I guess he'd gotten tired of stealing from the **

**tourists—and dumped his half-eaten lunch on Hermione's lap.**

'Mr. Malfoy you are being very rude, if you keep this up you will be banned from every future field trip we have.' Snape opened his mouth to say that he wasn't but Dumbledore gave him a stern look and he kept silent. But was glaring at his godson he was acting even worse than Potter in here.

**"Oops." He grinned at me with his almost perfect teeth. His face were pale, as if somebody had spray-painted his face with liquid Bertie Bott's Beans.**

Fred and George were laughing so hard that they had to hold onto each other to keep from falling down off the couch.

**I tried to stay cool. The headmistress had told me a million times, "Count **

**to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave **

**roared in my ears.**

Ron said, "That was strange I didn't even hear anything and I was there." Hermione was looking thoughtful but she couldn't think of why that would happen.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Draco was sitting on **

**his butt in the fountain, screaming, "Potter pushed me!"**

Everyone was laughing at that, Grover. Ron, Hermione and Harry the loudest remembering that when they were there. Sirius was barking loud and even Remus's , Minerva's and Molly's lips were twitching even though Minerva and Mrs. Weasley was trying to look stern.

**Lockhart materialized next to us.**

Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione, "A lot like Snape," Harry and Hermione snorted even though Hermione was trying to look disapproving but was failing.

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed him—"**

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble **

**again.**

Sirius asked curiously, "Did you do accidental magic," because he knew that you could do that with the Aguamenti spell. Harry shook his head and said, "That wasn't accidential magic." Annabeth said, "Exactly water boy," Harry mock glared at his girlfriend. Remus was wondering why she called him water boy. But all he knew is that all this greek stuff was connected in some way. Hermione was getting closer to solving it but she wasn't sure how but she knew as well that it was all connected in some way.

**As soon as Professor Lockhart was sure poor little Draco was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Lockhart turned on me. There **

**was a triumphant fire in his eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting **

**for all semester. "Now, honey—" "I know," I grumbled. "A month scrubbing cauldrons with Snape."**

Fred groaned and said, "Harry that wasn't the right thing to say."

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

Fred blinked.

**"Come with me," Lockhart said.**

Fred and George yelled, "don't follow him run away and don't turn back." Mrs. Weasley snapped, "Fred, George don't disrespect your teacher." They tried to look ashamed but failed. Arthur gave them a thumbs up when she wasn't looking.

**"Wait!" Ron and Grover yelped in unison. "It was me. I pushed her."**

Hermione smiled at Ron and said, "That was nice of Ron," Ron blushed and mumbled a thanks. Harry thanked them both as well, Ron turned even redder.

**I stared at them, stunned. I couldn't believe they were trying to cover for me. Lockhart scared Grover and Ron to death.**

**He glared at them so hard his whiskery chin trembled and Ron looked like he almost wet his pants.**

Draco Malfoy laughed at that because that would have been so funny, people glared at him and he fell silent. But he was smirking slightly. Fred said, "Did ickle Ronniekins," George said, "wet his pants," Then they said in unison, "I think we should give him a diaper." Ron was turning red in embarasement. Thankfully Dumbledore continued reading to save him from further embarrassment.

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood and Mr. Weasley," he said.**

Ron said, "That wan't fair," Harry reassured his friend, "Don't worry Ron I didn't get into trouble." Ron smiled in appreciation.

**"But—"**

**"You—will—stay—here."**

**They looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, guys," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

Annabeth kissed Harry on the cheek for being nice. Harry was blushing beetroot red. The twins and Sirius were whistling.

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

Remus was getting worried something was not right there. Some of the people were thinking the same thing.

**Draco Malfoy smirked.**

**I gave him my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Gilderoy Lockhart, but he wasn't there. He was standing at the museum entrance, way at the **

**top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast? I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls **

**asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a **

**puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place **

**behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain **

**misinterpreting things.**

Hermione was looking at Harry in pity she would hate to not know things.

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Lockhart. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Ron and Grover. Grover was **

**looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. **

**Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr.**

**Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

Molly Weasley yelled, "Why isn't he doing anything why isn't he moving." Harry tried to reassure her to no vain.

**I looked back up. Lockhart had disappeared again. He was now inside the **

**building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

Remus frowned wondering how he got there so fast even Herimone was wondering the same thing.

**Okay, I thought. He's going to make me buy a new shirt for Draco at the gift **

**shop.**

Nico snorted, "I don't think so Harry."

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

Nico guestured to the book see. Harry mock glared at him. Sirius was snickering at his godson.

**I followed him deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to him, we were **

**back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

Alasar Moody yelled, "CONSTANT VILLAGANCE!" Everyone jumped forgetting he was there.

**Gilderoy Lockhart stood with his arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the **

**Greek gods. He was making this weird noise in his throat, like growling.**

Sirius was frowning something was right. Everyone was looking at each other wondering what was going on.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a **

**teacher, especially Lockhart. Something about the way he looked at the **

**frieze, as if he wanted to pulverize it...**

Sirius yelled, "Get away from my godson," Harry said, "Sirius I am fine nothing to worry about." Sirius looked at him and gave a look that said, you have got to be kidding me.

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," he said.**

Ron asked, "Who is us?" But no one answered him

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, sir."**

Fred and George nodded and said, " Good don't admit to anything."

**He tugged on the cuffs of his leather robe. "Did you really think you would **

**get away with it?"**

Get away with what thought the wizards. The demigods knew and they would be with Harry all the way no matter what happened.

**The look in his eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

Hermione yelled, "Get the bloody hell out of there." No one berated her for her language they were all too worried.

**He's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like he's going to hurt me.**

Harry snorted and thought yeah right. Hermione looked at him curiously and then Harry shook his head not now.

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, sir."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

Thaila and Jason shook their heads, dad was really mad about that. The wizards besides 3 of them were wondering what is with the thunder.

**"We are not fools, Harry Potter," Lockhart said. "It was only a matter of **

**time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

Hermione yelled at Harry and said, "Harry James Potter what did you do?" Harry easily replied, "I didn't do anything at the time." People looked at him in disbelief and he just shrugged it was true.

**I didn't know what he was talking about. All I could think of was that the **

**proffesors must've found the illegal stash of Zonko's Products I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on the Boil Cure Potion from a former student without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Snape was grinning like mad he finally found a way to expel Potter. But, he would wait until the books were over to do it.

**"Well?" he demanded.**

**"Sir, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," he hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. His eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. **

**His fingers stretched, turning into talons. His robe melted into large, **

**leathery wings. He almost looked like Snape but filled with more wasn't human. He was a shriveled hag with bat wings and **

**claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and He was about to slice me to **

**ribbons.**

People screamed and Sirius ran over to hold his godson tight. Harry was trying to get out of his grip. Alastar Moody yelled, "Constant Villagance! Always keep an eye out with your surroundings." People were looking at him with disbelief because now wasn't the time.

Hermione yelled out, "What is that thing." She knew she had read about one things before but she couldn't put her finger on it.

**Then things got even stranger.**

Ron said, "How the bloody hell can things get any stranger than some sort of demon attacking my best mate?" Harry smiled in thanks while Hermione was scolding Ron for his language.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his **

**chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a muggle pen in his hand.**

Sirius blinked and then said, "Why is Mr. Brunner there just holding a pen, he should get help." He was holding onto Harry a bit tighter. Annabeth simply responded, "It is more than just a pen." People were looking at her in disbelief like they didn't believe was looking at her strangely like he was with everyone else like they knew more than what they were letting on.

**"What ho, Harry!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Lockhart lunged at me.**

Remus's Eyes were flashing Amber and was thinking get off of my cub. Many people in the room were shouting profanaties as well. Molly Weasley didn't scold them for their language.

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched **

**the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen **

**anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on the Dueling Tournament that one day.**

Harry smiled when he rembered using his sword _Riptide _for the first time. Tyson saw his look and said, "Har why are you smiling," Harry looked down at tyson then whispered in his ear so no one except for Remus heard him. Remus paled slightly he has used a sword again, what on earth could he have used a sword again for. People were confused at the sword. But, the demigods leaned in because Harry was going to fight a Fury.

**Lockhart spun toward me with a murderous look in his eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

Snape smirked because the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't as brave as everyone thought he was. Sirius saw him smirk and wished to wipe that smirk of his face, but he didn't want to let go of his godson. So he let it slide, this time.

**He snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And he flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

Moody was impressed because some people weren't naturally good with swords. Hermione said, "Wow, Harry I didn't know that you were that good with a sword." People were nodding their heads in agreement. Thaila snorted and said, "Please he's a natural." Ron said, "Really," Harry nodded his head. Ron responded, "Wicked."

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if he **

**were made of water. Hisss! Lockhart was a sand castle in a power fan. He **

**exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the **

**smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those **

**two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

Ron was confused, "Wait so Lockhart turned to dust, how did that happen?" Everyone turned to Harry in explanation. Harry responded, "If the book doesn't tell you by the end of the next 3 chapters we will tell you. Ron nodded reluctantly. Even Hermione was disappointed in his response. Dumbledore frowned because he knew about this part but Chiron didn't tell him everything now he knew why.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

Ron asked confusedly, "What happened to sword." Hermione shook her head and said, "Honestly, the sword turned back into the pen Ron. The book said, there was a pen earlier didn't you pay attention." Ron looked sheepish.

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

People snorted at the ridiculousness.

**Had I imagined the whole thing? I went back outside.**

Annabeth said, "No you didn't Harry," He mocked glared at her.

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head and Hermione was reading with Ron looking over her shoulder. Draco Malfoy was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, **

**grumbling to her ugly friends. When he saw me, he said, "I hope Quirrel **

**whipped your butt."**

Arthur was voicing what everyone else was thinking said, "Who,"

**I said, "Who?"**

Arthur blinked.

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

People were confused why is are they acting like they don't know what happened.

**I blinked. We had a teacher named Quirrel last year. I asked Draco what he was talking about because he knew that he died last year.**

Hermione was trying to remember that and then she did remember because Harry told them after they rescued the stone that Quirrel died. But, she wondered how she forgot that it was almost like someone did a massive _Oblivate_ on everyone.

**Draco just rolled sneered, rolled his eyes and turned away.**

**I asked my friends where Lockhart was.**

**They said, "Who?" Hermione said, "Who are you talking about Harry? There is no teacher named Lockhart here at school." She was looking at me weirdly along with Ron he was just looked at me like I was crazy.**

Ron said, "Sorry I didn't believe you at the time." Harry just waved his hand in forgivness.

**But Grover paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

**"Not funny, guys," I told them. "This is serious."**

Sirius said firmly, "No I'm Sirius." People groaned at the horrible pun.

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

Remus and Hermione were wondering why thunder would be mentioned right now, it almost seems like it is some part of a bigger picture.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Potter."**

Moody yelled, "Constant Villagance, don't believe everything that people tell you." People jumped out of their seats forgeting that he was their because he has been silent for a while.

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Lockhart?"**

McGonagall said, "That is what I want to know wasn't he there when it happened." Some of them were curious others like Snape and Malfoy couldn't care less.

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

Molly Weasley yelled, "How could he forget who that was, he is an absolute idiot!" Thunder boomed outside. No one answered her because they figured that someone did a massive _Obliviate _on the people who were there.

**"The other chaperone. Lockhart. The DADA."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Harry, there is no Professor Lochart on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Professor Lockhart. Are you feeling all right? Should I take you to Madam Pomphrey when we get back?"**

Dumbledore said, "That is the end of the chapter." Hermione started badgering Harry and Annabetbh what they knew and they told her that the books would tell her as they go. Molly and Sirius were yelling at Dumbledore for allow that thing to teach. But he didn't say anything just kept his eyes twinkling the whole time. Dumbledore then said,"Let us have lunch then we wil get back to reading." So everyone ate lunch and then Arthur started to read, "_**Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death**__,"_


End file.
